Finale: Chapter 2
by BehindTheGlasses
Summary: Nora meets Patch in her dreams and has her coffee date with Vee. Little does she know that a familiar face will return.


_I am sooo sorry you guys! I promise, since its summer, I will write more often!:) Thank you for waiting and thank you for the reviews on the first chapter. You guys are really motivating me! As last time, I will accept any critiques or words of wisdom from you! Ciao :P_

**Chapter 2**

As I drifted off to sleep, I started to dream. I was in Patch's stylish house. I could feel the supple leather beneath me as I sat on his couch. Soft music was playing in the other room. I preoccupied myself by looking around the living room. I had stayed here, but never really took time to look around and make myself familiar with it. There wasn't a T.V., or a computer. I did notice a single picture on his coffee table. It was Patch and I at Delphic. I smiled and admired the features of his flawless face. My eyes traced his mesmerizing eyes and his mysterious expression. I remember when I first met him. Sure, I thought he was a jerk, but there was something about him that made me wanting to know more.

A voice interrupted my thoughts, "You know, I wouldn't have to visit you in your dreams if you moved in," said Patch, his silhouette in the doorframe. "One more year of high school, then college," I replied, returning the picture to its original place. "You practically live here, Nora. I already have a pile of your stuff building up," Patch complained. "You seem to forget that I have a best friend and a mom who would get quite suspicious if I didn't live in the farmhouse," I inquired. Patch steeped towards me, and enveloped me in his arms, "Why do you want me here so bad?" I asked, my face in his shirt. He tipped my chin up and looked straight into my eyes, "Because if anything ever happened to you again, anything at all, I don't know if I could live with myself." Patch pulled me in for a kiss, his lips brushing mine. I returned the kiss and I felt his hand on my cheek. Now we kissed with more urgency, my hands running through his hair. We were in mid- make out when he stopped. His door burst open, but as I began to turn, his room faded away; and his kiss.

I knew I had to get through the day like everything was fine, and then go and visit Patch. Besides, a coffee date with Vee should be plenty distraction. I took a shower, and then decided to get dressed in skinny jeans and a hoodie. I head up to the coffee shop and saw Vee standing next to her purple Neon. I got out of my car and Vee recognized me immediately. She ran and hugged me, "Babe!" she screamed in the middle of the parking lot. I responded with a laugh and said, "Hey!" We walked into the coffee shop together and got into our usual table. Vee ordered her donut and latte, and I ordered a bagel and coffee.

Once our food and drinks came, Vee started talking. "So, were you at Patch's house for the past two days?" I paused for a second, kind of shocked. "Oh, come on. I'm not stupid. I know all about your little late night rendezvous," she poked, and took a sip of her latte. "They were not "late night rendezvous", Patch was simply helping me back on my feet after all the drama that happened." "Yeah, more like after being on your knees for so long..." Vee muttered. "Vee!" I shouted and threw a napkin at her. "Again, not an idiot," she said. "Nothing even happened. Patch was just helping me gather up all my belongings and stuff," I stated. "If you go back to what you just said and replayed it, you'd see that I don't give a crap," Vee said, getting angry. "Why do you hate Patch so much?" I asked her, enraged. "He's a jerk! He left you and cheated on you and you don't freaking care!" Vee ranted. I then shouted back, "Just because you've sworn off guys forever, doesn't mean you have the right to judge them so quickly." Vee grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the shop. I just sat there, shocked. So much for making up with Vee.

I got back into my car and headed to Patch's house. I had to know if everything was alright. I owned a key to his door, so it was quite easy to get in. I started to walk throughout the house. Everything was perfectly normal and just how Patch had left it. There were no signs of struggle to get out, but Patch wasn't there. I checked again, and even tried to call his new phone. Nothing. I finally decided to wait. I was there for three hours before I gave up and went back to my car. On my way, I saw a scary familiar face dragging a body behind him. The body was Patch's.


End file.
